


Air

by eveemma



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, One Shot, this is pretty experimental
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 07:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveemma/pseuds/eveemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something about that sickening air made him dizzy enough to think, perhaps, he was in love with the very air that made him ill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

     Mouth over mouth, Lips smushing, smashed, melded against another’s skin. Teeth gnashed against soft flesh, tearing at it, bumping and pulling at what came between. In the moment the two pulled away, gasping in the other’s air, the taste of disaster hung in the wet heat.  
“Breathing your air makes me sick” He’d said it before. Surely, Reisi had said it before, he’d said it a thousand times, but he’d make his body ill a thousand times more to inhale it over and over again.

     A quirk of a brow, a response, the contortion of Mikoto’s features transformed into something of a beautiful amusement.

     “Oh yeah?” the rumble of a voice, like the distant thunder of a coming storm, resounded with a lazy optimism. “I’m calling you on your shit,” He was breathless, The red king panting, an exhilarating thought to be cause. “Mu-“ The beginning of the drawl, “Na-“ Another syllable, building a tension in Reisi’s chest, “Ka” Building, “Ta~” The strike was there, compelled as if by a shock to push his mouth back to Mikoto’s. The taste of ash, the fizzle of energy after a lightning strike, it hung inside the confines of Mikoto’s lips where his tongue pushed against the other’s. He lapped it up, breathed it in, filled himself with the dying storm and wondered if Mikoto tasted rain in his mouth. Warm, hot summer rain, pouring down and spattering against the saturated earth in puddles that swelled like the oceans residing in his heart. The oceans controlled by Mikoto’s moon, waxing and waning with his presence, subsiding in his absence.

     They parted again, hot fog filled Reisi’s mind. Dizzy, he fell forehead to forehead with Mikoto, swapping sweat. The other chuckled, and oh, did it sound so sweet. He’d let himself be obliterated by it. It would be a joyous sound to last hear. Peering through heavy lashes, he watched the glimmer in Mikoto’s eyes, like a dying ember, sparking at the last of a log.

     “I——“ The sound died on his lips, wrapped in the taste of destruction. He loved him. He loved that man. Reisi loved everything about him, even the parts he hated.

     “S’matter?” Mikoto panted, mouth in a haphazard smirk. “gonna vomit?” He teased, oh, how that teasing made Reisi’s heart flutter and his head spin.

     “Stop….” He closed his eyes. “Can’t you just enjoy the silence…”

     “You’re the one talkin so much.” He breathed, and Reisi breathed it right in, head continuing to spin.

     “Fair enough”

     Rough, sweaty fingers pushed his hair behind his ear and cupped his face. A gentle action for a brute of a man.

     He wanted to tell him, that destruction, that disaster, it was possibly the taste of guilt. Guilt, because he loved Mikoto so much, and yet, never said so much as to like him.

     “Somethin' on your mind?”

     Reisi dared not open his eyes.

     “Just thinking… If I were a different man…. what might I say to you right now?”

     “Sounds like your fishing for me to tell you what I want so you can act like it’s what you wanted to say.” Mikoto was far more perceptive than Reisi gave him credit for, and it almost always bit him on the backside.

     “Perhaps…” He sighed in response, “but would you kiss me again if that were true?”

     “Sure.” But it didn’t sound like Mikoto cared either way, because it was always Reisi who kissed first, and Mikoto who reciprocated, as though he could live without it, but living with it was exciting in the moment.

     “Might wanna see you more if you spoke your own mind now and then, though” He stroked the hair he’d tucked behind Reisi’s ear and sent a shiver down his spine. Violet eyes shot open, fearing what they might find to be the look on Mikoto’s face, and vividly curious all the same.

     “Fine.” He felt himself pout, brows knitting together at the words he was about to speak.

     “I…. love you.”

     “Yeah. figured.” Mikoto cracked a grin, and it was like the blinding sunlight on the morning following a night of excessive drinking. Reisi turned from it.  
Mikoto’s clothes smelled of cigarettes and sweat and some hint of a cologne he’d probably forgotten to reapply for days, and Reisi sighed to admit to himself that he loved that too- he loved how different they were, how fresh that was, and how it also made them similar. He hid his face against Mikoto’s shoulder, arms wrapping around his waist to anchor himself. He was shocked to not be pushed away.

     “I always knew you couldn’t get enough of me.” Small circular motions, smoothing and soothing, were applied to Reisi’s tense shoulders.

     “Sh-shut up.” He murmured. The truth of the statement was unnerving. All the claims of illness inflicted on behalf of sharing the same air were accusations made to alleviate the stress of the true cause of illness. 

    “Heh, the tables have turned.” Mikoto’s hands were so strong, so good at rubbing out tension, and wonderfully skilled at relaxing him with a gentle heat. Reisi’s composure, his posture, everything was melting, destroyed by Mikoto’s hands.

    “....You’re not going to say it back?” He responded, voice small.

    “What? That I love you? I don’t need those fancy words. This is good enough. Better even.”

     “How very like you…..” but he couldn’t deny he didn’t love it.

     Reisi was drawn like a moth to Mikoto’s flame, fully aware he’d burn up, and flying ever closer.

     There was just something so addicting, so alluring, about the taste of Mikoto’s storm.


End file.
